


I Know How to Kill You.

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how to kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How to Kill You.

Gabriel stood very still at the centre of the ring of holy fire. It was only a very small ring, perhaps three feet across. Just enough to trap a single angel and keep them there.

Outside the ring stood Sam Winchester, holding a sword with deadly Enochian sigils engraved into the blade.

He was pointing the sword at Gabriel, and all he need to do was thrust forward, and...

"I know how to kill you," Sam said, seriously and calmly. Gabriel's face was blank and impassive, almost emotionless, but his eyes gave him away. "We've been researching," Sam continued, "and it was pretty surprising what came up when we looked in the right places - apparently people have had to fight angels before. Some of the most useful stuff, actually, turned up on an archaeological website with translations of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics they found at a recently-discovered site. Looks like the whole 'plagues of Egypt, death of the firstborns' thing was a hell of a lot more complicated than the Bible tells it. So yeah, I know how to kill you."

Instead of acting, Sam lowered the sword.

"But I don't want to."

He turned and gathered up his things, sliding the sword back into its sheath.

Only then did he look back at Gabriel.

"See you when it's over," Sam said, deliberately, and walked out.

The archangel stood in the ring, and waited. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

And maybe... just maybe Sam _would_ come back, eventually, and his brothers would no longer be a problem, and then... perhaps they could work out where they stood.


End file.
